Digimon Correction
by jail251
Summary: James is just an ordinary high school sophomore, his father died when he was younger due to a fire, his mother is a well known lawyer and James and his brother Jeffrey are great friends. James may be seen as a nerd to some people, he is still cunning, smart, and funny. He cares for others, but one day, when James and his friends receive a text, they are sent to the digital world.


Hey my name is Jail251, you may have heard of me on Wattpad but I am not that popular but i decided to move one of my stories on here. Noticed that their might be some slow updates at first but i promise I will do them. Please offer some suggestions and ideas please because i am a new writer after all and after a further adieu, here is my chapter 1 of my first book. I may add some changes later for the ending because I don't really like the battle scene all that well, if you know how to battle scenes please pm me b/c i am terrible about writing them.

Here we go

Digimon Correction

Episode 1: The New Beginnings

Digimon Correction

Episode 1: The New Beginnings

(A foggy location)

"Where am I?" a voice whispered.

A sixteen year old boy was seen walking through the fog. He had blond messy hair, he had shining blue eyes, and he was wearing blue pajamas.

The sixteen year old walked through the smoke quicker, the last thing he could remember was saying goodnight to his mother and going to sleep.

The sixteen year old look through the foggy area. He couldn't see the ground or his feet, he couldn't even see the ceiling or anything for miles.

"Is anyone there?" he asked scratching his arm. He actually felt his nails scratching against his soft skin. He defiantly knew this wasn't a dream, when he dreams he usually had no control of what would happen.

His mother tried to teach him a trick to help him with his dreams, that he should try acting like his dreams were a t.v show. He could close his eyes in his dreams and act like he is changing the channel but that didn't work at all.

The sixteen year old was about to start calling out for help but stopped when he saw a bright flash of red. A figure made of red data appeared in front of him.

The figure was so bright, that the sixteen year old couldn't make out what the figure appearance.

"Who... Who are you?" the sixteen year old asked the digital figure.

The figure answered in a strong, and gentle male voice. He sounded very kind and wise. "My name is not important right now, I am here to warn you of what is coming ahead."

The sixteen year old put his hand over his forehead. "Danger?" he asked in worry. His thoughts raced to his mother, his brother and his friends. He didn't want to see any of them get hurt.

The sixteen year old could make out a smile on the digital figures face. "I am indeed here to warn you of a journey that is in front of you. You and your friends will be sent to a different world, in this world you will meet many different creatures but that world is in danger, and we need your help desperately." The figure said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The sixteen year old looked shocked, why was this thing asking for his help? He was only sixteen years old, and only in the tenth grade. Why couldn't he be asking the American government? Or NASA because this figure didn't look like he came from Earth at all. What could he do... but his heart wouldn't allow him just to walk away.

He couldn't' walk away from someone who was asking for his help. The sixteen year old took a deep breath and looked up at the figure who towered over him like a giant. He had his hand over his heart, he did this for comfort at times, and he felt like if he did this, he would be able to listen to his heart better.

"What do I have to do? I will do anything to help others." He whispered looking up at the figure with a concern look.

The figure sighed. "You and your friends will be thrown into a war that has lasted over thousands of years in my world, I have failed my duties of being king of that world and I have now died because of my failure. But there is still a chance that you and your friends can prevent the destruction of my world and your own." He exclaimed.

The sixteen year old heart skipped a beat at the mention of his own world. Once again his mother, his brother, his family and friends faces flashed before his eyes. He cared so much for his family and he would do anything for them, even if it would be dying for them. He would sacrifice his life to save the people he cared about.

The figure walked closer to him, he started to show some of his appearance, an image of a crown on his head, short haircut nicely cut on his forehead, his face was digital so he couldn't make out the colors of his eyes, or hair color. He wore long robes that covered his entire body, giant wings spread across his back. The man was smiling down at the sixteen year old, the man was now a foot away from him when he stopped. His boots seem to be glitching somewhat as if a computer program was having a hard time keeping open.

The man rested a strong firm hand on the sixteen year old shoulder, the man smile look similar to a father's smile, when he shows how he is proud of his son winning the football game, or graduating college.

The sixteen year old wouldn't know how that would be like, because his father died when he was only three years old, he seen other kids whose fathers showed the similar smile of pride for their children.

"James" the man said as he kept his smile. The sixteen year old eyes grew wide, when the figure said his name. He didn't even mention it once. How could he know his name? He thought. "You were chosen because of your heart, you care for others above yourself. You need to realize that not only do you have to show love for the ones that you have to have courage to lead your friends into a war."

James had no idea how this guy knew so much about him but he nodded. "I understand, I will help in any way I can. I will protect both of our world-"As James was talking he was cut off when he suddenly jolted straight up in a sitting position on his bed.

James was covered in sweat, he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. He never woke up like that before, even nightmares wouldn't even affect him this much but the dream... it just felt so real to him.

James sighed and caught himself together. He started to whisper to himself slowly to calm his nerves. "James it was only a dream, you have weird dreams, like that before. Just calm down. Nothing bad will happen."

James seem to slowly catch his breath. He crawled out of bed and started to pull up his bed sheets which were all over the floor, which could have been from him tossing and turning in his sleep.

Yeah but I never had a dream where, I actually felt things, and talk with being able to control my dream. James thought to himself.

The dream he had really got him off guard but he decided to put it to side.

It was Saturday anyways, which meant that there was no school today. And he could hang out with his friends Lexi and Zen.

They all agreed on to meet up with each other up at the park to talk about their new classes were in school.

James would rather sleep in for an hour longer but after having that type of dream. He decided against it.

James rubbed his face with his hand and finished making his bed.

He moved to his closet next, where he open the sliding doors and got out of his pajamas and changed into a red t-shirt with a black jacket over it. He then slide on brown slacks, put on a belt so it could hold up his paints.

He didn't understand how it was a fashion statement for guys to show their underwear. James just thought that was gross and what happens if that person didn't know how to clean very well.

There would be poop stains showing. James didn't really want to think about it, but he just didn't understand the modern world today.

He shrugged off the fashion statement and grabbed his red sneakers and pull them on. He then finished by tying his shoelaces.

James checked to make sure that he wasn't wearing his shirt on backwards because he had a bad habit for putting it on the wrong side. He felt like a total dork when someone told him that he was wearing his shirt wrong.

After he knew he was successful in his morning checkups, he walked over to his wooden desk which was covered with papers, mostly graded homework assignments, tests, quizzes, or some of his story ideas.

He was somewhat of a writer and proud of being one. He was at the point of writing a book about a boy named Jason who discovered a secret government organization called Environment alien protection league.

It would be about aliens and learning that there already among humans. That wasn't the only surprising part though. There is an alien humanoid tiger who wants to kill Jason.

James still didn't came up for a reason for Fang wanting to kill Jason but once he did. It would definitely be written down. But that wasn't the reason he walked over to the desk.

It wasn't to quickly finish his homework assignment, or sit down for a few seconds to take a breather, it was to look down at a green necktie folded neatly on top of the desk.

He reached down for it slowly, when he touched the old and smooth fabric he slowly rubbed it slowly, like it was some ancient artifact holding secrets of unknown treasures.

James unfolded the necktie to show a picture.

It was of three people, his father who was in the Marine stood in front of a swing set. He was on one knee and he had a huge grin on his face. As if he knew that this picture would be valued a lot.

He wore an olive green t-shirt, with red writing across his chest. It said "Marine Corps". His father also wore plaid shorts and white sneakers.

His brown hair was cut short and was somewhat spiky. His hazel eyes were bright and wise. He had no sign of a beard or a mustache. And he was cleanly shaven.

The man was holding a baby in his right arm. The baby was James' little brother Jeffrey.

Jeffrey in the picture was only one years old. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes just like his father. He had light milky like skin similar to our mother. In the picture he was wearing a red t-shirt with a Mickey Mouse logo in the center. His tan shorts were covered with food stains and he was barefoot because when he was younger he cried when he was forced to wear shoes.

Jeffrey had a huge smile across his face when he was being held in their father's arms.

James then moved to the last person in the picture. The remaining person was himself, when he was only three years old. His blond hair was somewhat long and in a desperate need of a haircut, due to it covering his light blue eyes. Dimples were flashing over his cheek as he grinned ear to ear.

He wore a bright blue t-shirt, tan short and black flip flops.

The three year old was sitting down on the swing, while his father had his left arm around his shoulder.

Some people say that you can't really remember stuff that well when you're younger because as you get older you forget things easily.

For James he remembered exactly what happened that day, he could tell a story about what happen.

He remembered how he complain to his mom, that he didn't want to go to the park to take a picture because he didn't want to miss his favorite show, Dragon tales.

His mom was somewhat angry with him for saying that and would have grounded James but his father came to his rescue and explain with his schedule that he couldn't always be around for us. So he wanted to give us all a family picture so, we wouldn't miss the other that much.

James remembered how he agreed with his father.

He knew how his dad laughed and also offered to get ice cream after the picture.

James had gotten vanilla, and his dad got chocolate. James like how when he was finished his ice cream, that his father would divide the ice cream between his brother and him.

In remembering the good things, he could also remember the bad things. He remembered being in his bed in his bedroom, sleeping, tossing and turning in his sleep.

He could remember smoke, and how it caused him to start breathing heavily, and black out.

When he had come too, he was outside of his house. He was on the ground laying on his back.

His mother sitting on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she held his baby brother as she looked towards our house as it was burning down.

His father was able to save his brother and him, from the fire by lowering them down by using a blanket to wrap around us. And slowly lowered it down from the second floor window.

But his father wasn't able to save his own life. Only seconds of sending me down from the window ledge into my other side of my mother's arm.

The house cave in, burning my father alive, his body was never found. Some of the police officers believe that his body was burned so badly, that he became ashes.

James remembered how much his father cared for their family, and he sacrifice his own life to protect them all.

James also remember his father funeral, how he was crying next to his mother as they lowered his father casket into the ground.

The twenty one gun fire salute ringing in his ears, from the Marines who help run his father's funeral.

He remembered how one of his dad's friend walked up to him and hugged him. He told him that his father wouldn't want to cry like this. That he would want me to continue to live my life and know that one day I would see him again in heaven.

He also told me that my father was a Sergeant in the Marine Corps but one day he could have been possibly been one of the greatest officers in the Corps.

James side and put the picture in the green necktie and folded it in a arm band. He wrapped it around his left arm and tied it.

He like to have that photo at all times, just in case if he was feeling down or needed some comfort.

James looked down at his phone that was laying on the right of his desk. He notice that he received a message from his brother and Lexi.

He clicked the message from his brother first.

Jeffrey- hey James, I am on my way home. Are you going to hang out with Lexi and Zen today? Cody and I had a fun sleepover, we practically stayed up all night playing video games. If you guys are going to hang out, can I come over to hang out as well?

James smiled, while other older brothers would be completely angered by the slightest idea of their younger siblings hanging out with their friends. James like his brother hanging out with them.

James started to send a text back. "Of course you can, Lexi and Zen like hanging out with you as well. We are going to be at Saints Park, you know the spot where we sit on top of the jungle gym? See you there bro." James clicked the send button and clicked the other message which was from his friend Lexi.

Lexi- Hey James, when are you coming over? Zen and I are on are way over there. What do you even want to do anyways?

James shrugged at the comment. He truly had no idea what he wanted to do. He look around his room for answers. His bed which was covered with blue bedsheets was of course not a good reply. His desk, and homework wasn't a good one either.

So James texted. "Yes I am on my way over, and it's a surprise XD" He clicked send and had a weird sense to look around his room. He just gotten a strange feeling that he wouldn't see his room again for a long time. It was strange, it was a sudden chill that quickly spread from his toes all the way to his forehead.

"That was strange..." he mumbled as he shrugged it off and walked out of his room and walked into the kitchen.

His mother was looking down at the stove as she cooked some eggs in a skillet.

She was still somewhat taller than him. She had short crazy blond hair which she teases about, saying that if anyone saw her driving, they would get out of her way because she look like a maniac. Her hazel eyes were shining behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. A soft pink lipstick was showed on her smiling face. She wore a pink t-shirt, tan shorts, white tennis shoes and a pink apron over her clothes.

"Good morning, mom. How did you sleep last night?" he asked as he open the fridge and took out the carton of milk.

His mom turned around with a warm smile. "I slept well, how about you?' she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

James grinned and walked over to the cabinet. "Excuse me." He said politely so he could move her head so he could open the cabinet door. He took out a yellow plastic cup with honor roll student written on the cub in blue letters. He poured the milk into the cup and took a sip.

He shrugged and his mom laughed as he had a milk mustache over his lips. He rolled his eyes as his mom pointed it out.

He wiped the milk away from his lips. "I had a very strange dream of this figure I couldn't really see. He was really strange he said, that his world was in danger, and that Earth could be in danger as well. He said that I have been chosen because of my... heart. It was really strange." He whispered as he remembered his dream.

His mom stared at him with a worried look. "James I don't want you to go to the park today." She whispered as she turned back to her eggs and started to scramble with a spatula.

James eyes grew wide, his mom wasn't the one to worry over stuff like dreams or stories but the look on his mother's face said it all. For one she look scared to death and she was hiding something from him.

"Mom it was only a dream, I was planning to hang out with Lexi and Zen this whole week. And besides I already told Jeffrey about it and he is on his way there. I don't want him to be going over there and I am not there." James exclaimed trying to get his mom to understand his want.

His mom sighed and started to whisper to herself. "It was only a dream, why am I worrying... it might not even been Skide- I don't know, I told him if he ever tried to speak to either James or Jeffrey, that I would kill him..." James didn't know if his mother knew that she wasn't really whispering that low, he could hear everything that she was saying besides the name she was about to say.

When his mom turned back to him with a soft smile. "Just be careful, I worry about you and your brother. Make sure you look both ways, before crossing the street and when you guys get hungry. Make sure and call me if Lexi and Zen are coming over, so I could make road kill." She laughed as she looked at him.

James and his friends like a dish that his mother made. It was taco meat covered with cheese, salsa, Doritos that were crumpled up on top of the dish. The first time Zen saw the dish, he made a grossed look and asked.

"Where did you get, off the road?"

He didn't mean to sound rude, he was only teasing with his mother but his mom like the idea of calling the dish roadkill. It just stick, and whenever James and Jeffrey's friends came over they had road kill.

James smiled and nodded. "Of course mom, I will make sure we will come straight here after the park. I love-"James was cut off when his mom wrap her arms around him. So she could hug him, this hug felt so different to James. It felt like his mom didn't want him to leave, like she was scared that I wouldn't be coming back.

Ever since his father's death, his mom has been having dreams of him or his brother dying in a terrible accident. So he knew that his mom just needed to be comforted.

He hugged his mom back. "I love you mom, I will see you later.' He said.

His mom squeeze him once more and let go. "Have a good time" she exclaimed as she walked away from him and walked back over to her skillet to finish making her eggs.

James walked over to the front door and made sure, he had his wallet and his phone. He notice once again that he had two messages.

Jeffrey- okay

Lexi- This better not be like last time, when you made us see that horror movie... X (

James just smiled and put his phone in his pocket and walked out of the front door. When he walked out on the front porch he closed the door behind him and walked down his driveway. When he got to the sidewalk he turned back to his one story house. It was painted a coffee brown, his house was always a safe haven to him. It was in front of a nicely cut green golf course.

Some people wondered how his mom could afford a house, without being married but every once in awhile she would get a check from his father's old friend and also she was a very well paid lawyer.

James sighed and was about start walking towards the park but he was stopped by a little girl. She wore a purple t-shirt with a, my little pony charter in the middle of the shirt. She wore a sparkling pink skirt and her hair was put in pigtails. She had bright black eyes that seem to show her kindness.

"Hey James!" she said happily as she hugged him.

James knew her, she was his next door neighbor Abigale. She was only six years old. Her parents would ask every once in a while to see if he could babysit for her.

James was told that he was a good babysitter, instead of sitting a child in front of a t.v the whole time, he would play games, like wizards and dragons. Where he would allow her to be the queen and he could be her royal knight.

James also knew how to cook, thanks to his mom. He cook some cookies for her if she got hungry.

"My mommy and daddy asked if it would be okay if you could babysit me, next week." She said with a bright hopeful smile.

James smiled. "Sure tell your parents that I would be happy to babysit you at any time. But I have to go so see you later." He said as he waved at her.

Abigale grinned happily. "Yay! Okay I will see you later!" she cried as she raced over to her house, skipping quickly too possibly to tell her parents.

James walked across the street remembering to look both ways before he crossed the street. He walked towards a shortcut which led into the woods. He passed a group of little kids and some older ones who were playing a game of kickball. A few of them wave at him.

"Hey James do you want to play?" a kid asked. It was a kid who went to his high school who asked. He seemed to be playing with two of his siblings and some other kids.

James shake his head. 'Sorry I already had plans to go to the park and hang out with my friends but I can try to play later." He informed the kid name Bryson.

The kid Bryson nodded and said. "Okay then, see you later."

James nodded and raced into the opening of the woods. The trees towered over him. The bird calls seem to echo loudly as James raced through the short cut.

James didn't know why but he seem to be running into a problem that he truly didn't want to be involved in.

James looked further on ahead and gulped an elderly woman was walking down the path.

But that wasn't the reason for him to be worried to see her there.

She was known to be the tattle tale of the neighborhood. If she was in a movie she would definitely be the villain, she was no good women that you would want to meet on a walk in the middle of the woods.

Today she wore a peacock like dress. Large feathers stick up on back, a large golden necklace was tied around her wrinkled neck. Her white hair was tied in a tight firm bun, her silver eyes had no glow to them. She was one scary person to be around with. Her name was Ms. Oaks, she was not married and she never was.

When James raced past her, she stuck up her nose so high, James could have sworn that she look like someone with a hooked nose.

"James I don't think you know how to act like a gentleman, back when I was a child in England when a boy cross paths with a girl or a women they would give a polite greeting." She said angrily.

She stopped in her tracks to give him the stink eye. Her eyebrows slightly raised as she stared him down.

"I am sorry Ms. Oaks, I wasn't thinking. I was in a hurry to meet with my friends." He mumbled as he looked down at the sidewalk.

Ms. Oaks scoffed. "You can say that again, you seem to not even have a brain, if you even had a single brain cell you would know to look me in the eyes, if you want to have a conversation."

James hated this but he look into her scary silver eyes and wanted to vomit just looking into them. "I am sorry I will try to remember all the positive things you have taught me." He said

Ms. Oak shook her head causing her white hair to frizzle somewhat. "There is only a few things that I can teach you" she laughed as she walked away from him.

James shake his head and sighed, "I am just going to ignore her." He said angrily and continue on his way to the park

_

(Lexi P.O.V)

A girl was shown sitting sit criss cross applesauce. Her eyes were focusing on a sketchbook that was in her hands. A pencil was making slow marks. Her hair was long and a flowing black color. Her eyes were a bright hazel. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. A black pair of dress shoes were on her feet. Her glasses sat folded next to her.

She was just drawing to waste time. She was going to see her friends today at the park. She was working on a picture of a wolf that was sitting in the middle of snow.

Lexi drew about wolves at time, they were her favorite animal. But she never drew one with blue fur before, it was strange but she seem to recognize the creature, she has been drawing like this for the past couple of days. Her hand seem to just draw on its own. She didn't even needed to think of anything. It would just draw for her.

On her wall hung pictures of her drawings or photographs she took. Some pictures was of her school, her house, another photograph was of her and her friends. One of her newest drawings was of her town in ruins. The park was literally on fire, while the rest of town, the buildings were crumbled and smoke filled the air.

Lexi was so disturbed by the picture, she didn't tell anyone about it. Even her friends or family, her mother almost say it but Lexi expertly covered the picture with stepping in front of her mother's view.

She finished the final touches and set the picture down. She quickly look down at her cell phone to see that James texted her back.

"You will see, it's a surprise XD"

Lexi's eyes narrowed, memories of how, her friends James and Zen tricked her to see the last Final destination movie, she couldn't be in a car to cross a bridge without screaming her head off, for a whole month.

She sent a message back to him and sighed. She heard a knock on her door, she got up from her bed and put on her glasses. She open the door to see her little brother smiling up at her.

"Good morning Lexi!" he said happily, he quickly hugged her leg.

"Good morning, so where is mom and dad?" She asked.

Her brother grinned. "Dad went out with older sister, Kaitlyn, Michael, and Ayala to the school, because Ayala was going to be in her school play.

Out of six kids, Lexi was the third oldest in her family. She was only sixteen years old, and she was 5'6. Lexi already told her father that she had plans to meet up with her friends, so she was glad that she wasn't going to see a little preschool play.

But Ayala, Lexi protected her, no one could make fun of her, or hurt her when she was around.

"Is mom home still?" Lexi asked as she crossed her arms around her chest.

Her brother nodded. "Yep!" he shouted gleefully.

Lexi smiled and ruffled his brown short hair. "Okay dork, see you later. Tell mom that I went out to go meet up with my friends and I will see you later." She said as she walked towards the front door and walked out.

_

(Zen P.O.V)

Zen was walking on the sidewalk on his way to go to the park. He was holding his phone with his right hand as music played through his ear buds that were in his ears. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. On his right wrist was a rainbow bracelet. That read in the middle. "I am gay, so what?"

Zen was only fourteen years old, he was supposed to be in the ninth grade but he was held back in the eighth grade, due to his grades last year.

Zen knew he was gay in the sixth grade, but he didn't really allow that to affect him. He didn't care about what others thought of him. And he was glad that his friends accepted him for who he was.

Yes he did believe in the Christian faith like his friends did as well. But he also believed that God would allow him into heaven, when he died because Jesus died for everyone sins. And no other sin was higher than any other.

Zen look up from his phone and looked up into the blue sky. He wondered when Lexi and James would arrive at the park.

"Hey Zen!" Lexi shouted.

Zen look behind him to see Lexi running straight for him. "Hey bro!" she shouted quickly hugging him.

Zen knew that he and Lexi were like brother and sisters, whenever the other was feeling down. They would cheer the other one up. They also look out for each other, they wouldn't allow anyone to bully the other.

Lexi hugged him and smiled up at him. He was 6'0 after all, he was the tallest out of all his friends, and James was only 5'11.

"So is James here yet?" she asked.

Zen shake his head. "Nope, do you know what he has planned?" he asked he look between her and his phone.

Lexi narrowed her eyes and started to poke him on the side of his stomach. "No... and you both better not be playing a trick on me. I swear if you guys take me to another horror movie. I will give you both the deathclaw! She shouted angrily.

Zen held up his hands sheepishly. When Lexi gave someone the death claws, was when someone pissed her off, or she dislike something that someone did. This worked best when he nails were sharp, she would wrap them around the back of someone's neck and squeeze the heck out of someone's neck with her nails digging in the back of their neck.

"Lexi I am telling you the truth, James and I are not planning anything." He shouted in terror covering the back of his neck.

Lexi giggled and patted Zen on the back. "I know" she said with a grin but then it turned into a serious look. "But if you are lying to me, I will make sure it will hurt for a week." She warned.

Zen gulped and prayed that James had no tricks, which he was planning to pull because he had a lot of them.

(Digital World)

A proud warrior digimon named Wargreymon was walking around Dragon alley in the digital World. He was the same digimon who was partner with the digidestineds Tai but he was long dead. He Wargreymon lived over his old tamer's life span. Tai lived in a parallel world of Earth, that was about millions of Earth years in a different dimensions, and digimon can go to every single one, however the digital world has changed from the last time it was save. It now look like a copy of earth.

Wargreymon knew that they were still some differences between Earth and the digital world. There were some exotic flowers, wildlife and many different minerals that were in the digital world that couldn't be found on Earth.

Wargreymon started to smile as he look back on his memories of the past.

Of course he didn't miss fighting the dark masters, he was glad that there were no more threats like that in the digital world at this point.

What Wargreymon really missed was his adventures across the digital world with his digimon friends and Tai's friends. But now he was the protector of dragon alley making sure that no digimon tried to take power over the weak.

Suddenly in the sky a flash of lightning went across the sky and Azulongmon appeared in front of the dragon warrior. Azulongmon was a giant blue dragon with a snake like body, he had no arms, legs or wings on his body. His body was covered in silver chains, and he had a white Chinese beard growing from the corner of his lips, if you look closely you could see he was covered in blue aura.

Azulongmon spoke in a harsh king's voice, like he had better things to do than be here. "I have an offer for you Wargreymon"

"What is it?" the warrior asked.

"It's a chance to make Earth and the Digital world safe" wargreymon eyes grew wide, a way to help digimon sovereigns, was unheard of by digimon like himself. Azulongmon nodded getting the warriors surprise look.

"But I am not the only one who thinks you could help us" In a blast of fire. A huge phoenix digimon like bird digimon was in front of the warrior, he had red, yellow, and orange feathers, around his neck and around his tail, balls of red light flew around him. His black talons were the same as coal. The bird's name was Zhuqiaomon.

With a sudden quake that almost knock the dragon warrior off his feet. Ebonwumon rose from the ground. He was a big turtle with two heads, on their back was a healthy looking tree.

In a hurricane the final sovereign came, he was the youngest out of all of them. He was a huge tiger, with blue stripes across his white body, he wore metal pads on his front paws, while on his backs paws he had ankle spiked bracelets and on his tail as well. This digimon was named Baihumon.

Wargreymon stared at the four, not being able to say a word, until Zhuqiaomon broke the ice "so" he said. "What do you say great warrior of courage, will you join us?" the bird asked the warrior digimon. Wargreymon was about to shake his head yes, but he had a huge chill that made him feel like something was wrong.

"How is this going to be like? The take over?" He asked looking at all four sovereigns slowly, making sure that none of them were about to lie to him.

Ebonwumon left head turn to the other sovereigns, to see if they should tell him, the other's nodded, Ebonwumon right head explained.

"We want a hostile takeover, only the strong may survive, the weak will be destroyed , the humans will be the thing of the past, they're just useless pieces of DNA anyways, we will learn to harness their powers so that will be able to get our troops to Digivolve faster."

Wargreymon shake his head and raised his claws. "I won't let you destroy the world, or Earth for that matter, you will have to go through me." He growled at the four powerful digimon

Azulongmon smirked. "Oh wargreymon how you stay by the humans. You do realize how much pain the humans have caused us?" He asked.

Wargreymon held up a pointy claw towards the dragon. "That was only one human that cause a virus to plague the digital world and cause some digimon to try to take over." He snarled.

Zhuqiaomon laughed cold heartedly. "Are you forgetting all the other times, humans have caused digimon to suffer? How about that human child name Ken that came to our world and acted like it was a videogame and forced digimon to be his slave." He exclaimed.

Wargreymon growled. "Ken was under the control of Myotismon, and the dark ocean. He couldn't control what happen to his mind." He spat.

Ebonwumon right head spoke up. "That could be true but Ken could have discovered this out for himself. But he decided to let it plague his heart because he didn't know any better."

Wargreymon was about to speak up once more in defense of Ken but was stopped when Ebonwumon left head spoke next.

"Don't forget about that one human named Mitsuo. He was so obsessed with getting rid of digimon in the human world but with program he started to exterminate every digimon in the surrounding area caused one of the great darkness to be reborn."

Wargreymon came into the defense this time. "But Mitsuo was able to make it up to those tamers by helping them get to the digital world and look for their friend."

Baihumon rolled his red eyes. "You may say that but also think about the human who used the spirit of darkness, he could have destroyed the whole digital world and that was just because of a selfish act."

Azulongmon roared and angrily started to speak. "Or how about the time when the digital world was invaded by humans they weren't even digidestineds at all.

The man who led them was Karata himself, he was the cause of innocent digimon lives who cannot be reborn because of him, and he was also responsible for almost destroying the digital world."

Wargreymon was about to speak against Karata and also speak about another two digidestineds but he stopped himself when he noticed the look of anger that came from Zhuqiaomon.

The sovereign phoenix digimon was so angry that he was radiating with fire surrounding his body. " You better make up your mind quickly wargreymon because let me warn you right now, the other legendary digimon who were partner with the digidestineds from long ago are dead.

There will be no one to help you, you are the last digimon who was partner with a human who saved both worlds." He informed Wargreymon with an evil smile at the end.

Wargreymon couldn't believe it all of his friends were gone, never to be reborn again. He could already feel the connection from Primary village was gone.

He could always have the feeling of the primary village in the back of his mind. Telling him, like any other digimon, that if he died he would be reborn in primary village.

Wargreymon barred his fangs behind his mask. He wanted to tear the sovereigns limb to limb at that point of time.

"I will kill you all" He snarled, holding up his razor sharp claws towards them.

"Why do you stand by the humans, still Wargreymon? If the humans were even smart enough to find a cure of old age, your partner Tai would still be here. Doesn't that make you angry?" Zhuqiaomon asked

Wargreymon shake his head. "There is no cure for death, all humans have to face death. But not all humans are evil. There all some humans who are kind and want to protect others. They wouldn't want to attack our world." He snarled.

"And after that, I think you four understand where I stand, I will defeat you to protect both the digital world and Earth and if I fall then new digidestineds will take my place, to fight you four." He exclaimed.

This caused all four of the sovereigns to laugh at Wargreymon.

. Baihumon looked over to Azulongmon. "We may be mega level like you Wargreymon, yet you haven't accomplished what we have" he said with a smirk.

If wargreymon had eyebrows they would be raised. Wargreymon knew mega level was the strongest level a digimon could reach. "I think we have to show him" the tiger digimon suggested. The other three digimon nodded.

Each of the sovereign was soon surrounded in golden energy.

"Azulongmon Tamien Digivolve to... WarriorAzulognmon"

"Ebonwumon Tamien Digivolve to... WarriorEbonwumon"

"Zhuqiaomon Tamien Digivolve to... WarriorZhuqiomon"

"Baihumon Tamien Digivolve to... WarriorBaihumon"

After the light show Wargreymon was shocked to see four men covered in armor, which had been embroider with their old form's heads. The warrior in the tiger armor spoke. "We are Tamien level, we make mega level digimon look like rookie level. Tamien is not only the new digivolution, there is also ultra Tamien, Matrix, and supreme"

Wargreymon couldn't speak, it was pretty much hopeless. If what they were saying was true there was no hope for the digital world or Earth. Even if new digidestineds were called, how could they even compare against the new power the sovereigns discovered?

Wargreymon knew that there was always new digidestineds being called on every day but the highest level the digidestineds could make their digimon reach was the mega level. He never even heard of the tamien level before.

Azulongmon interrupted him from his thoughts with a chuckle. "If you think you hopes are pointless, let me be the first one to tell you that you're right. You should consider joining our army. Skidemon is the only digidestineds digimon that decided to join my army. He was the only brightest out of all you stupid minded digidestineds digimon. If you join us, there will be a chance for you to receive powers like ours. So what do you say now?" he asked

Wargreymon had no idea what to do, Oh powerful crest of courage. The secrets that you hold. Please give the digital world and the Earth hope. Please, I have no idea what to do. He thought to himself as he started to stare down at the rocky ground, not wanting to look up at the four powerful tamien digimon.

The crest of courage glowed brightly on Wargreymon chest. The knight was shocked to see the bright orange symbol there, he was used to it being on his back. The orange light suddenly flew away from his chest and blasted onto the ground.

Four other beams of light glowed from other places in the digital world, a blue beam, a red beam, a green beam and a pink beam appeared next to the beam of orange light.

In each beam of light was a different symbol of a crest. Of course in the orange beam of light was the symbol of courage, in the blue beam was the crest of friendship, in the red beam of light was the crest of love, in the green beam of light was the crest of sincerity, and in the pink beam of light was the crest of light.

The beam of lights seem to grow smaller until five figures in the same color of the lights appeared in front of Wargreymon and when the knight noticed who each one of them were. He was shocked out of his wits, he didn't know how they all could be alive.

The orange glowing figure was no other than Wargreymon partner Tai. He looked to be about fourteen. His whole body was glowing with orange energy. The blue figure was Matt, the red figure was Sora, the green figure was Mimi, and the pink figure was Kari.

"Sovereigns you have been accused of trying to abuse your powers." Kari said angrily.

Sora nodded to agree with Kari. "You were given the position of the sovereigns, when the death of the legends happen so long ago. You were supposed to protect the digital world from all harm, not to hurt the weak."

Azulongmon sneered at the old digidestineds. "You humans think just because you are now the warriors of the crest, that you are the jury of the digital world? You don't have any authority over us sovereigns. You humans believe just because you discover something new that you can study it and you own it.' He growled.

Mimi shake her head with an angry look across her face. "You're just trying to twist are words around, we have no want of taking over the digital world. We all share the same wants of both of the digimon and humans living in harmony." She shouted back at the sovereigns.

"We also believe that if you don't change your ideas of the destruction of Earth that we will call upon new heroes to destroy you. With the power that they will receive from us, they will be able to destroy you. We already have seen so much pain and death you have caused for the people of Earth in the future. This is your final warning. If you don't change your mind, you will clearly die. "Matt informed the sovereigns.

Ebonwumon laughed along with his brothers. "You think that pathetic warning will change our minds have our hatred for the humans? Your people have caused digimon so much pain and destruction." He snarled.

Sora barred her teeth and bawled her fists. "You don't think the Earth hasn't been attack by digimon before? A lot of innocent lives were lost from the evil digimon that attack. Digimon and humans had to work together to defeat the digimon that invaded the Earth." She reminded them.

Zhuqiaomon chuckled and crossed his strong arms around his chest. "You don't remember that the virus that the humans made to invade the digital world, that caused digimon to be affected to become evil, that caused the dark masters to form. If it wasn't for the humans to be testing in our worlds. There would have been no need for you and your other friends to be called to the digital world."

Tai nodded and glared at each one of them before he turned his attention to his friends. "We have given them a change but they decided to go against their destruction. It's time to call the chosen ones." Tai said to the others.

The other four nodded.

Tai put a fist over his heart and his body started to vibrate with a darker orange light.

Matt, Sora, Mimi and Kari was doing the same each vibrating brighter with their crest color.

Azulongmon raised his eyebrows. "Destroy them before they call upon the chosen ones from the ancient prophecy." He warned.

Azulongmon raised his sword letting it get struck by a bolt of lightning. "Lightening crusade!" he roared as he pointed his sword at the five of them.

Ebonwumon held two spiky whips in his gloved hands. "Twisted vines." He shouted, as he lashed out at them.

Baihumon allowed wind to cover his body before he raised his gloved hands. "Thundering winds!" he cried as he twirled a giant tornado from his hands towards the five.

Zhuqiaomon held up his flaming sword. "Ancient phoenix" he screamed as he slashed out his sword in the air and caused a blast of fire to be sent roaring towards the old digidestineds.

At the last moment the digidestineds disappeared in bright data and the crest of love, friendship, courage, sincerity and light was suddenly blasted into the air. The five crest were flying towards the sky, and suddenly disappeared into the atmosphere.

Wargreymon turned to the four sovereigns, they couldn't see but Wargreymon had a smirk under his helmet. Azulongmon growled and grab his glowing sword tighter. "Lightning crusade" Electricity covered his sword and he cut Wargreymon across the middle causing him to turn into orange data. Zhuqiaomon turn to his brothers. "We must destroy the new digidestineds" he growled.

(Azulongmon's castle cell)

In a small cell room, there were small cries from what sounded like babies.

Inside the cell the floor was made of hard tough ground. The rocky surface was covered with rotten sewage, and wet floors.

Five in training level digimon were huddled up next to each other in the middle of the room.

Each one of them were shivering from the cold inside the room.

An unknown bird digimon flew away from the four other in training digimon to land on top of a digiegg design with the crest of hope all of it. "Why can't this thing hatch already, it must be some important digimon if it has the symbol of hope." He whispered to the other prisoners.

An unknown wolf digimon walked over to the digiegg and sniffed it. She stared up at the bird digimon with raised eyebrows. "Are you really so sure of that?" she asked with an untrustworthy attitude.

An unknown dog digimon whimpered as he hop over towards the other two in training digimon. He pointed his small tail towards a digi egg that sat up next to the other digi egg with the crest of hope over it. "What about this digiegg it has the crest … of knowledge all over it… couldn't it help us... get out of here?" he asked in an uneasy voice.

An unknown rat digimon nodded to agree with the dog digimon. "He has a point, both of these digieggs could be helpful. Defiantly because you said that we could find our tamers if we followed your gut. But look where that landed us. We are in Azulongmon cell. Digimon who end up here, are never heard from again." She spat angrily.

The bird digimon sighed. "I am truly sorry, I thought my gut was pointing us in the right direction but I was wrong okay?" he asked as he looked at the rat digimon angrily. The rat digimon rolled her eyes and hopped away from him. The bird turn his attention back to the dog and wolf digimon. "So are you both sure that Azulongmon left his castle?" he asked

The wolf and the dog nodded. "We are both positive." The wolf digimon said in a cheerful but stern manner.

The bird digimon nodded and turn to another digimon that was sitting next to the rat digimon. It was a unknown tiger digimon.

The tiger looked a little annoyed but it hopped over to the bird and yawned. "So what is your plan now, great leader?" he asked in a teasing manner.

The bird narrowed his eyes at the tiger and slapped him in the back of his head, which was his entire body with his wing.

The tiger fell over on his face. The tiger snarled and hop up to face the bird. "Hey don't do that!"

The wolf digimon walked in front of the two. "Can you both stop acting like children!" she shouted angrily. She pushed the two in training digimon away with her paws.

The tiger stared down the book with his dark green eyes. He barred his fangs and shouted in a childish voice. "He started it first." He whined

The bird shake his head, which was his whole body. He pointed his wings at the tiger. "No! it was him don't trust him" he cried.

The wolf digimon narrowed her eyes. She look over at the rat digimon. "Boys can be so annoying." She mumbled.

The rat digimon nodded. "You can say that again." She laughed

The sound of heavy footsteps was heard coming down the stone stairs.

The in training digimon all exchange looks between each other.

"Who do you guys think that is?" the tiger digimon whispered.

The rat digimon bared her fangs. "Whoever it is, if they came to get rid of us. We can take them." she growled.

The in training digimon looked out the cage doors. Their faces were reflected by the flickering torches that hung on the chamber walls.

Each digimon had a determined look on their faces as they prepared for whoever walked out in front of them.

Who stepped out in front of the cell wall was a figure in a cloak. the cloak look to be made of a black fabric with an aging silver string that was stitched on the sides. The figure was tall, they had a hood that covered their face, so the in training digimon couldn't see their face. The figure held out a hand which showed a silver key.

"Tell me why i should help you." a male voice whispered.

The bird digimon raised an eyebrow but with a determined voice said with pride. 'We want to unite with our tamers and stop Azulongmon and his brothers evil reign over the digital world."

The figure didn't move at first but nodded and put the key in the keyhole and open the cage door.

When the five in training digimon either walked or hop out of the cell room, he handed the bird a small piece of paper which the in training digimon put in his beak.

"Here is all the information you will need to find your tamers, they will be soon coming to the digital world. Good luck and let the legends watch over you as you fight against the sovereign's."he exclaimed.

Each of the five in training level digimon nodded and hopped or walked away from the figure. The hooded figure look inside the cell room to see the two lonely digieggs.

He knew it wasn't their time for their time for their tamers to be called for. They weren't even born yet, should he risk also taking out the eggs as well? He had no choice when he heard a lightning clap from outside the castle.

The figure knew that Azulongmon has return to his castle, he took out a small locket and turn a small letter on top of the locket. A gold r, was engraved on top of the locket lid. Smoke covered the man until he disappeared with along the smoke. "Good luck chosen ones, it's now up to you all to save the Earth and the digital world." he whispered.

(Azulongmon p.o.v)

Azulongmon stood in the middle of his throne room. He was still in his tamien evolution. His throne room was entirely made of pure gold. His throne sat in the back of the room where golden reifs hung behind the throne with care. Golden treasure were cluttered next to his throne. They were gifts from the digimon they wanted protection from the war that would most likely destroy all the weak digimon, that opposed his views.

The room was held up by golden pillars which had golden tapestries of old prophecies and some had pictures of himself.

One particular prophecy caused him to worry, the one that was farthest away from him. Azulongmon didn't like looking at it, it predicts the death of all his brothers and the return of the legends. That him and his brothers killed off many years ago because they worried that the legends would learn of their plans and destroy them before they even had a chance to take their plan in effect.

Azulongmon was planning to take his rest in his study, but stopped when one of his messengers flew in from the throne door. It was a small Patamon, he believed that the small bat digimon were fantastic messengers to use. And practically all of them seek safety from stronger digimon, so it helped him and them at the same time.

The little bat digimon stopped in front of him. He saluted and said in a squeaky voice. "The in training digimon escaped some how. And also the two digieggs have hatched my king." he informed him in a terrified voice. The patamon knew that Azulongmon was known to get angered real quick to hear news like this. He has killed many patamon from hearing similar news like this.

"What!" he roared angrily. Instead of grabbing the Patamon and ripping the small rookie digimon limb from limb. He raced from his throne room and ran across the chamber halls. he passed digimon that served in his army.

Some of the digimon stopped to salute him but he didn't acknowledge any of them. All he could think about was the five in training digimon. They couldn't have walked out and escape like that. Could they? Is there a traitor among his army? What would happen if those five digimon meet their tamers? Would they remember their past? How long would it take for those five to be able to gain the strength to destroy him and his brothers?

Azulongmon reached the stone stairs that led down down to the cells. He took the steps two at time. When he reach the landing he raced to the cell on the far right to only see two newly hatched fresh digimon. One was a small like flower creature. It had a small green like head. Small black beady eyes blinked slowly, its mouth was sucking on a small green binky. Small white petals covered its body. The small flower digimon sneezed and giggled happily.

The other fresh digimon was a small blue furry creature. It has bright brown eyes and a small mouth curved into a smile. It's red tongue was sticking out as it hop. Its teeth was small and sharp. at the end of the small creature tail was a bright white human like hand. This hand would curl into a fist and then uncurl.

Azulongmon roared out in anger. "Find them! Find them all! make sure their dead, do not let them return!"

Azulongmon shouts were heard from all over the kingdom, the fresh digimon cries were also echoing inside the castle. The two baby digimon did not have a clue what was going on, or how they would be used for evil.

(Earth, James' p.o.v)

James was enjoying the bright and fresh day. he was jogging towards the park. He passed the football field were little kids were practicing for a football game. Shouts were heard from parents cheering on their kids to get a touchdown for their side of the team.

James laughed as he waved at a few of the kids who called out his name.

James recognized some of them from his neighborhood, he would practically wave at anyone in his neighborhood. That's why he was well known by so many people.

James stopped jogging when he saw the park in front of him. A few kids were swinging on the swing set while their parents pushed them higher and higher in the air. Laughter came from the kids and giggles from the kids asking their parents. "Push higher, push higher!"

james laughed and continued to walk through the park. A few kids raced through the park, playing games of tag or just goofing off on the jungle gym or the monkey bars.

James walked to the back part of the park where teenagers would skateboard or just hang out with their friends.

James noticed Lexi and Zen was sitting on a bench both of them were laughing at a video on Lexi's phone.

James raced over to the two of them. "Hey guys! what's up?" he asked as he stop to stand in front of them.

Lexi and Zen look up from the video and grinned at James. "Hey James!" they said in unision.

James sat next to them and Lexi turned off her phone and stashed it in her phone. She narrowed her eyes and stared at James.

"What?" he asked

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "So? What are we going to do?" she asked

James grinned. "I was thinking we could go to the museum, i mean i heard they have a new dinosaur exhibit. " James informed his friends.

At the mention of dinosaurs Lexi ears perked up. "Why didn't you say so!" she shouted as she grabbed his arm and hoisted him up to his feet. She did the the same with Zen and said with a smile. "To the dinosaurs!" she said cheerfully.

James nodded and walked away from the park with his friends trailing behind him. They all were now walking through the flowery meadow, all of them were smiling at the sight of the nice day. For the past few weeks it was cloudy, raining or just too hot but today was a perfect day for them to hang out and be away from school.

Zen sighed as he stared down at his phone. "You know, i always read books about teenagers who go on cool adventures away from home. They fight weird creatures and help protect their world. Why can't anything like that happen to us?" he asked glumly

Lexi rolled her eyes. "For one, there's no Hogwarts where we can get a letter from or a camp half blood. So i am sorry Zen but looks like you're stuck being a regular student for right now." she teased as she patted him on the back.

Zen was about to reply to her but was stopped when James slap himself on the forehead. "Gosh i forgot that my brother Jeffrey wants to hang out with us as well." he said as he pulled out his phone and started to type a message quickly.

Zen shrugged. "I mean Jeffrey could meet us there, we don't have to wait here, he is coming from Cody's house right? If so he is closer to the museum then we our. Because the museum is right next to the high school. So that is a few miles away from us. We might get there in a hour or two." he exclaimed.

James nodded and started to change his text. But stopped when three notification rings were heard buzzing at the same time from James', Lexi's, and Zen's phones. On all of their phones was a message that read. "You have one new message" underneath it was, an open sign in a gray box.

James stared at his friends, it was really strange that all of them received a message all at the same time. He laughed though to keep the uneasiness away from the air. "I guess Jeffrey forwarded a message to all of us. Maybe Cody was going to ask all of us to see if he could hang out with us as well." he said.

Lexi nodded and held her thumb up. "I definitely think that is the most logical answer but, it is strange that all of our phones rang out at the same time." she whispered as she gazed down at the notification.

Zen sighed and look between his friends. "Why don't we just open the message and find out." he suggested.

The three of them nodded and click the gray open box on their phones. Suddenly their phones were flashing bright colorful lights.

James was blinded by a bright red light that came from the center of his phone. An image of a red heart could be seen in the middle of the phone.

Lexi covered her eyes from the bright blue light that came from her phone, a strange blue symbol was in the middle of her phone.

Zen barely closed his eyes from the bright orange light that flashed from his phone, a symbol of an orange sun glowed in the center of his phone.

The bright colorful lights shine brighter until James, Lexi and Zen were engulfed in colorful lights and disappeared in thin air.

James screamed as he tumbled through swirling data, numbers and streams of data flew by his head.

James flew through the black stream of data and appeared in the middle of the sky and he started to fall down from the sky. "Whoa!" he shouted.

Wind started to fly through his hair and his entire body. From the quick speed he was falling to the ground. James knew he was going to die. He closed his eyes and passed out.

James felt something soft rubbing his forehead. It felt like fur but it was more delicate than that. James didn't know how he could feel something, he thought he was dead. Was he in heaven? Was someone trying to wake him up and tell him that he had died along with his friends.

"Come on James!" a childish male voice said loudly.

James rubbed his face and knocked something off. He realized something must have been sitting on his face to wake him up.

" Why did you do that for?" The voice asked angrily.

James slowly open his eyes and sat up to look down to see a small bird creature. But it wasn't like any bird he has seen before in his life.

The bird was about the size of a kickball, it had orange feathers all over it body. It small wings were flapping in the air, small bits of red feathers were seen on the wing and on the tips of his wings were small bits of yellow feathers. On top of the bird's head was three large feathers that stuck up out of place. His eyes were a dark blue, his beak and talons looked to be made out of pure gold.

The bird rubbed his forehead,it made James realize that he must have swatted the creature to the ground on accident.

James got up on his feet and walked over to the small creature. He picked up the small bird in his arms and asked. "Are you okay little fella?'

The bird chirped loudly and got up on his talons. He ruffled his feathers and then he did something that James wasn't expecting at all. He spoke in a childish male voice, and this was no parrot talk but it was complete sentences he was speaking. James was beginning to think he was going nuts.

"Yeah i'm okay but seriously James do you really have to hurt your best friend?" he asked angrily but with a small smile as he spoked.

James' eyes grew wide when he realized what the bird did, he never realized that any other spices than human could be this intelligent.

The bird blinked and asked. "James are you okay? Did a Gatomon catch your tongue

James took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he spoke. "Ah… yeah i am perfectly all right." he stuttered. He did not believe that he was talking to a bird. He was actually having a conversation with a bird! that sounded so crazy to him, it sounded like he needed to go live in a mental hospital.

The bird tilted his body in confusion. "James why don't you recognize me?" he asked in a whisper.

James walked away from the bird and crossed his arms. " I have no idea who are you, I never meet you before. This is literally all my imagination, the bright lights i saw from my phone was just a funny prank my brother, and his friend Cody pulled. When I wake up you won't be there, my friends Lexi, Zen and I will be sprawled out and find that we just passed out from the lights." James whispered.

The bird started to cry, his beak slowly open in shock. "You have no memories of me?" he asked sadly.

James looked down at the bird and tried to remember the strange creature but no memories surfaced of him in his mind. He shake his head slowly. "I am really sorry that i don't remember you but maybe you can remind me." he suggested as he walked over to the bird and picked him up. He wiped the bird tears away with a napkin he kept in his pocket.

The bird gave James a small smile. "Thanks James you always showed kindness to everyone." He chuckled. "Unless they get on your nerves."

James was shocked by how the bird knew so much about him and he knew nothing about this little creature he was holding.

"So what is your name?" he asked looking down at the bird with curiosity.

The bird grinned. "My name is Shuinemon, i am a digital monster or digimon for short." he exclaimed.

James nodded and looked down at the bird more to check if the bird was okay and noticed something was wrapped around his wrist.

It was a dark red watch. It had a red strap and a green screen. On the bottom of the screen was tiny little holes. James raised an eyebrow. "What is this thing." he whispered.

Shuinemon looked in the direction of his eyeshot. "Oh i believe that is your digivice." he explained.

James had no idea what a digivice was but with a free hand he tapped the screen and some apps appeared like how a phone would have. there was a contacts button which was empty, no numbers were listed at all. There was also a digimon app which he notice an image of Shuinemon, it listed his name, his level which was in training, health which was one hundred percent, and typing which showed the element of fire next to it.

James also notice a digivolution app which showed Shuinemon of course but also a familiar bird. James didn't know why he recognized the bird but he seem to have seen it before. The bird had The tiny bird had complete orange feathers. One large feather stick on top of his head, and his wings were really small which definitely proved that this creature couldn't really fly that well.

James was about to say something to Shuinemon but he heard someone moving through the foliage. James towards the sound of the noise and saw Zen walking out in the opening.

Zen was smiling when he notice him. he waved when he walked over. Showing James a black watch that was wrapped around his wrist. The watch also had an orange strap that wrapped around his arm.

Zen was holding a small dark gray puff ball, it had small fuzzy ears, and his purple fuzzy tail was wagging slowly. The puppy eyes were green with an outline of yellow around them, also a type of purple was seen in the corners of his eyes. His green nose was scrunch up when he seem to be sniffing the air. "I told you Zen that i would be able to find … one of your friends." the dog whispered in a terrified voice.

Zen grinned. " I am doing just fine." he whispered. "Oh and this is Flamon"

Shuinemon and Flamon nodded at one another. "hey Flamon." Shuinemon said happily.

James was about to question them knowing one another but decide not to question it.

Just then both James and Zen heard a loud high pitched scream which was both familiar to them.

"Lexi!" they shouted in unision.

James and Zen turned in the direction of where Lexi's voice was heard and started to sprint in that direction.

"In horror movies on Earth wouldn't it be a good idea to run away from the scream?" the bird digimon asked James.

James didn't listen to him. Finally the two ran into a clearing Lexi was sprinting with a small wolf pup with tiny floppy ears, and four paws and a small tail. James laughed at her. "Lexi don't worry that's' your digimon it won't hurt you" James explained to her.

Lexi's face was pale. "I know that, her name is Fangmon and that's not the reason I am running" she yelled.

Suddenly a huge red beetle flew after her, a loud beep was heard and Lexi held up her wrist to show a light blue watch. An image of the red beetle appeared in front of her. The digivice spoke to her in a computer woman's voice. " **Kuwagamon is an insecticide digimon modeled after a stag beetle. It is the rival of Kabuterimon. It is very powerful, and will not stop attacking the enemy with its giant scissors until they collapse.** Lexi digivice turned off with a loud beep.

Quickly and surprisingly there digimon ran in front of their them. "What are you guys doing?" Lexi asked.

Looking at the digimon like they were crazy. Shuinemon whispered back something that was barely heard but it was clear as water. "Protecting you guys" Shuinemon flew towards the giant insect digimon.

Fangmon running alongside with the bird digimon. Flamon hop after them not realizing they were already gone. "Guys don't do this!" James yelled after the digimon.

Shuinemon flew in front of the digimon insect digimon and shouted. " **Flame shot** " fire formed into the bird's beak and send five little balls of fire at the digimon five times his sizes. The balls of fire hit Kuwagamon face causing a black smudge to form. Kuwagamon roared and tried to catch the small bird with his scissors but missed the small target.

Fangmon ran toward the bug digimon while he was distracted with Shuinemon flying around him. She ran toward his left leg and yelled. "Ice Fang" her fangs got covered in ice and she bit down into the bug's leg causing the legs to get covered in ice making him unable to move his left leg. The wolf digimon fled to the bushes frighten by the red beetle digimon, he tried to slap the wolf digimon with his right arm.

Lastly Flamon took the chance to hop behind the beetle and snarled. "Shadow crash" The fox digimon got covered in shadows and he slam himself against the bug causing the digimon to move forward breaking the ice which encased his left leg.

Kuwagamon turned to the in training digimon, sadly the look out of energy from just one attack from each and one of them but they haven't fallen just yet. The giant beetle gave them, what most girls called a bi*** slap. The in training digimon were sent flying toward their tamers but they were lucky enough to catch their digimon.

"Are you ok Shuinemon?" James asked looking at the bird digimon, looking for any cuts or brushes.

The bird digimon nodded. "Yeah" He winced in pain because of a bruise on the top of his head.

Lexi held the wolf pup digimon close to her. "Don't fight please, fighting never solves anything." She cried into the wolf's pup's fur.

Zen held Flamon to his face. "Tell me if you're hurt or not?" he asked. "I'm… ok…really" Flamon said in a shy voice looking down at the ground. "No you're not, your hurt" Zen growled at the fox digimon.

"We have to go back, we have to protect you guys" the bird explained to James.

"Shuinemon you are not going to fight your too weak." James explained looking into the bird's digimon blue eyes.

"James you don't have to protect me, run for safety." he whispered.

James eye go daze for a second to see himself on a street, he was sprawled on the ground. Smoke was in the skies, evil digimon were flying around. A small version of Shuinemon lay limp on the ground.

"Pukamon!" James cried.

James watch as a younger version of himself run towards the baby digimon and picked him up before a blast of dark energy left a huge crater where he once stood.

James eyes were shaking from surprise.

The baby level digimon was holding on to James tightly.

"Don't worry Pukamon, i will protect you." he whispered.

James flashed forward and suddenly remembered Shuinemon, he didn't really remember digimon invading the earth but he remember saving his life.

"Shuinemon." he whispered. James looked down to check on the bird once again but he was gone. The bird was flying towards Kuwagamon.

(lexi's p.o.v)

Lexi cradle the wolf pup like a baby, the wolf tried to struggle out of her tough grasp but no success. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself because of me" she cried once again.

Fangmon growled at her tamer and tears formed in her eyes. " Lexi you have protected me one before it's my turn to protect you."

Lexi was sent back to a time were a vampire like creature stood in front of her. He was baring his fangs at her as she held a blue small furry wolf in her arms.

"Give me that digimon!" he shouted angrily.

The smaller version of Lexi shake her head. "Never! i won't let you take her away from me." she cried.

The vampire tried to grab her but Lexi expertly kicked the vampire in the chest. Lexi was glad that she took karate classes, Lexi raced away from the vampire with the baby level digimon in her arms.

Lexi returns to the present to see that Fangmon had escaped her grasp and was running full speed at Kuwagamon. " Fangmon come back!" she shouted

( Zen p.o.v)

Zen was not about to let go of Flamon just yet, like his friends James and Lexi, he was worried for the wolf, fox digimon and he was totally creep out by everything that was going on, everything seem just to go so fast and he can't catch a breath. "I am not going to let you fight" he said softly to his digimon.

Flamon just from meeting a couple of minutes seem to be a shy digimon snarled at his tamer. "You fought once to save Earth when you're younger, why can't i fight for a good cause?" he asked

Zen like his friend had a flashback from his past, he saw his younger self walking through destruction of buildings.

A small dog like digimon was shivering behind Zen.

Zen was walking towards a large beetle digimon, an angry expression appeared across the toddler's face. "i don't care how big you are, you big bully you are not hurting anyone anymore!' he shouted.

The toddler picked up a small branch and hit the beetle in the chest which caused it no damage.

The bug laughed but was suddenly turned into data when a huge bird like creature punch a fist straight through it's chest. Zen could see a figure of a girl on the shoulder of the large bird but couldn't make her out clearly before he was sent back to the present.

Zen lost his grip on Flamon, who hop quickly after the other digimon.

Lexi and Zen held up their hands and yelled in unison. "Come back!" James started to run after them. "Don't be a hero!" Their watches beeped all at once and in a mechanical women's voice and she said. " **Memory Digivolution activate"** A blast of red, blue, and black flew out of their digivices and went straight toward the digimon and hit the correct digimon, and bright light encased them.

"Shiunemon digiball to…" The bird creature became a bigger, his wings moved to the side of his body, and his feathers look like fire every time it moved in the light. His beak and his talons grew bigger, tail feathers grew from his back side, and lastly blue headphones covered the side of the bird's head.

"Phemon" he chirped/ "Fangmon digiball to…" The wolf creature became larger, her paws and hind legs become stronger and making her a little to the size of a regular of a true wolf. Her fur was bright blue and on the wolf's chest was a mane of fur was a heart in the center of a crescent moon. Finally a collar went around the wolf's neck with a heart tag, once the transformation was finished she barked out her new name. "Canamon!"

"Flamon digiball to..." The wolf, fox like creature became larger. He started too levitated off the ground. His fur was a mild gray, he only had paws that were black as night with some purple fur next to it. His eyes glowed black for only a brief second but turn back to original green with a yellow outline. Then a tail started to form but Zen's digivice spoke. "Error dark magna detected" a purple tail, which look like a ghost's tail formed with a black tip at the end of it, lastly a dog collar that was bright red with spikes around it went around the digimon's neck.

"Reymon" he growled. Once the light show was over our digimon were snarling, or looking like they wanted to rip someone's heads off. Phemon quickly flew over to Kuwagamon as quick as a blink of an eye. "Talons of Justice" he yelled. He scratch Kuwagamon across his face leaving bright light, the beetle roared in pain covering the cut with his arms. Kuwagamon grab the bird digimon from the sky with his scissors and started to squeeze the bird digimon. "Phemon!" James cried Canamon notice this and ran toward the bug and ran past him looking pretty stupid. "You just ran past him" Phemon growled. He look red from the loss of air. "I know that" Canamon growled. Canamon quickly and like a skilled acrobat ran up the back of Kuwagamon, she reached his neck and raised her paw.

"Death claw" Canamon's claws grew longer and look more like knifes more than claws, she stab her claws into the back of the bug's neck causing Kuwagamon to drop Phemon to the ground. Kuwagamon flew into the air and started to buck like a bull but Canamon wasn't about to let go, she wasn't stupid.

"Ah boys, don't let the girl do all the work" Canamon cried. Reymon flew over to the bucking bug. "Nightmare terror" he yelled. His body got covered in darkness and he flew towards the bug digimon as fast as the speed of light itself and hit the bug digimon. Kuwagamon yelled in pain, totally realizing the tables are started to turn on the other digimon favor. The bug digimon grab Canamon from his back and grab Reymon with his other hand and threw both of them to the earth.

Phemon flew into the air, he seem a lot better after being squeezed to death by a huge beetle but hey who cares right? Canamon and Reymon both hit the ground at the same time causing a loud bam to be heard, but the two digimon got up all the same even though the fell from the size of a three story building. "All together!" Phemon instructed in the sky. "Ice chill" a blue light formed in Canamon's mouth and she sent it flying at the bud digimon. "Shadow beam" growled. His eyes got covered in black energy and he sent it flying like a laser, similar to superman laser vision.

"Burning Flame" Phemon's body got covered in fire and he flew towards the bug digimon ramming into him faster than a car. Then all of the attacks hit the bug digimon causing white light to cover the beetle. He let out a final roar and turned into dark red data that flew to all of the tamer's digivices.

The digimon turn to their respected tamer and ran toward them. Phemon wrap his arms around James. "I told you' he laughed trying to lift him off his feet but was messing up the whole time. James nodded and hug the bird back. Canamon hop like a kangaroo around Lexi. "You didn't believe in me but I proved you wrong" she said this a couple of times which caused Lexi to grow dark red with anger.

Reymon on the other hand just flew over to Zen without saying a word to his tamer. Zen gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong with you?" he asked the wolf, fox digimon. "Oh this is the way I always act, so I would just tell you get used to it" he whinnied. James turned to Phemon. "Can you tells us more about you guys? And where we are?" He asked.

Phemon nodded and landed next to his tamer. "We are digimon, digital monsters some of us are big tall and we evolve to bigger and better forms, right now we are all rookie level, there are others form fresh, in training, rookie, champion ultimate, and mega, mega form being the strongest." He explained "Where you guys are at is the Digital world a parallel world of Earth, which looks exactly like it but we are great with keeping our world clean and we don't have global warming" He informed us.

The bird also told us being held captive with his two friends and two others but they couldn't see them but they were saved by a stranger in a black cloak, they were being held by a digimon sovereign named Azulongmon. He also talk about two digi eggs were with them, which brought him to explain that digimon used to never die but got reborn, but that all change once the digimon sovereigns change the mainframe of the digital world.

"That's horrible" Lexi said. Canamon nodded. Zen held up his wrist and turned on his digivice and checked his map app, to see three dots, the dots were red, blue, and black to represent each one of us. "I think the dots match to the color of our digivices" Zen suggested. James pointed a shaky finger at Zen's digivice. "If that's true then look at that" James said. Zen and Lexi looked at the screen to see a two dots a little e miles off from them. Lexi saw a pink and green dot. "We got to find them" she instructed.

 **End of episode 1**

 **So that was episode 1, please leave feedback on what you guys thought of it, episode 2 will be out soon.**


End file.
